


我最喜欢和你一起发生的是最平淡最简单的日常

by chechevitsa



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechevitsa/pseuds/chechevitsa
Summary: “我最喜欢和你一起发生的/是最平淡最简单的日常” ——《你啊你啊》这段日子里，写一些比较轻的日常短篇。为了阅读方便，一篇是一个chapter.多数来自于我曾经在微博上发过的脑洞，有雷同说明你偶然看过我的微博。





	1. 男友衣的故事

**Author's Note:**

> “我最喜欢和你一起发生的/是最平淡最简单的日常” ——《你啊你啊》  
这段日子里，写一些比较轻的日常短篇。为了阅读方便，一篇是一个chapter.  
多数来自于我曾经在微博上发过的脑洞，有雷同说明你偶然看过我的微博。

六点半，手机上设置的闹钟响起。这个时间，真琴起床通常都有困难，但昨天遥在他这里过夜了，一个多小时前起床去训练时吵醒了他，这之后，真琴就没怎么睡着。

前一晚，他和遥做得很激烈，不知不觉间，弄到过了午夜才睡下，也无怪遥起床时脾气很差，把真琴也摇起来，问他把他上次带过来的干净衣物放在了哪里。真琴只比遥更困，迷迷糊糊地指了指衣柜，就又倒了下去。

真琴起了床，把被子掀了个面。不到十小时前他脱下的衣物散落在地板上，遥的衣服则掉得更远，如果他的记忆准确的话，是在刚进门不远处——现在空空如也，遥出门时把衣服扔进了洗衣篮；真琴用脚把脏衣服拨到一边，打开衣柜。

——门边粘钩上的挂着的T恤不见了。

那是迎新活动时学院发放给新生们的，设计和材质都很普通，真琴拿到的那件还有些紧，这倒也不奇怪，和他一般高的男生也有十来个，但有和他一般健硕肌肉的，却少之又少。虽然不太合身，他上学时却也经常穿——是因为有些颓废的着装和周三的忧郁心情比较相衬吧。昨天下午，遥来他的公寓做晚饭前，真琴收下晾干的衣物，将这件T恤挂在衣柜门上。

他本来是准备穿这件颓衫的。

——是遥穿走了吧。

真琴边想，边拉开抽屉，扯出另一件T恤，结果是遥的，他可穿不上。哭笑不得，真琴又往下翻了几件，终于找到他自己的衣服。

换好衣服，洗漱，匆忙将前一晚买的面包塞入口中，真琴背上双肩包、抓着利乐包牛奶跑出家门。上了电车，他终于有了一丝空隙，掏出手机写讯息给遥：

“T恤、你穿了我的？”

“已读”标记直到下车前才跳出来，真琴看看时间，看来遥结束了训练。等到真琴走进学校，遥的回复姗姗来迟：

“好像是的。”

真琴想像着遥穿着背后印有“明条中央大学”字样和校徽的T恤去灯鹰大学上课，忍不住偷偷发笑。

过了几秒，遥发了一排小岩鸢惊恐脸的贴图过来。

好可爱——遥大概误以为他今天一定得穿那件。真琴边走路边打字解释：

“没关系！我穿了别的衣服去学校。

“你的衣服被我放在抽屉里了，下次我还是挂起来吧。

“说起来，我的T恤穿着合适吗？不会太大了？”

这次，“已读”标记瞬间就出现了，看来遥也正在看手机，显示他输入状态的气泡跳了两下，又消失了。以不习惯电子产品、打字慢吞吞的遥来说，这倒是常有的事情，真琴将手机放进口袋，走进教室，熟识的同系同学们坐在正中，朝他挥手。

课间短息时，真琴再次掏出手机，屏幕上显示遥发送了一张图片过来，他点开一看，差点把手机掉到地上。

遥发了一张自拍过来。

就像真琴暗暗在心中描绘过的那样，那件在他身上紧绷绷、勾勒出清晰的胸肌轮廓、让他害羞不已的T恤，在遥身上正好，甚至有些宽松——领口间露出的锁骨形状让他移不开视线。遥没有拍到自己的脸，照片顶端只露出了他的下巴，和小巧的嘴唇。

——这是犯规！犯规！虽然知道是遥不想打字才发照片过来但我顶不住啊！

真琴在内心大叫。

坐在右手边的同学凑过来，指着真琴的手机：“这不是迎新时那件tee嘛。”

真琴猛得收紧脊背，抓起手机塞进包里，内心有点恼——怎么随便偷看别人手机！但他随即想起，是他自己先大大方方把手机摆在桌上，凝视遥的自拍数十秒之久，也只好笑着打哈哈：“是啊。”

同学盯着他看了两秒，后知后觉地笑起来：“怎么不给人看？女朋友？”见真琴沉默地僵笑，他又问，“那——是男朋友？”

和遥开始交往，不过是几个月前的事情。和别人介绍时，真琴仍习惯性地将遥归类为幼驯染，最近才渐渐意识到，如果说是“男朋友”，遥更开心——会特意为他连着做好几天的绿咖喱便当。

于是他用力点了点头：“是男朋友——虽然也是幼驯染。”

男同学拍了拍真琴的肩膀，在他耳边小声说：“一大早就男友tee自拍，好情趣，祝幸福。”

下流的方向，真琴确实有想过，但却没想到这一层。他的耳朵腾地红了，反驳，却只敢更小声：“别瞎说，不是那样。”

同学什么也没说，因为——教授端着咖啡走进教室，继续开始授课了。

真琴却慢慢想起了一件事，记忆从遥远又漫长的青春期的起始缓缓回卷，舒展开来……

两天后的晚上，轮到真琴去遥家过夜，顺便把之前遥留在他家的衣服——自然已经是洗好晾干了——带过去。为他开门时，遥围着围裙，正在做晚饭。

真琴将遥的衣服从书包里掏出来，因为和电脑、水杯挤在一起，本来叠好的衣物有些散了。他打开衣柜，看见了遥错穿的那件T恤，正好好地挂在横杆正中央。

这让他又想起了那件事。

挂好衣物，真琴走向在流理台前忙碌的遥：“我刚出生的时候，好像穿过遥用过的婴儿服。”

真琴是在母亲怀孕、他将要有一个小弟弟或是小妹妹——虽然后来知道，是一对双胞胎——时，他帮着还不怎么显肚子的母亲整理家中他的儿时用品，听说了这件事。

母亲将蓝色的、粉色的、黄色的婴儿服一件件摊开，抚摸布料间的皱褶，带着怀念的口吻说：这件、还有这件，都是七濑家太太送给我的呢。

真琴瞪大了眼睛。父母都在为还有几个月来到人世的小生命忙碌不已，大家都夸他——“真琴一定是个好哥哥！”——他却满心不安，他在亲戚家看过小婴儿，红彤彤皱巴巴的，看起来好丑，如果他的弟弟或妹妹也这么丑，他一定喜欢不起来的，更别说做个好哥哥了。母亲拉着他，要他一起来整理旧物，真琴本来不怎么情愿，却不料听见遥的名字。

不知怎么的，他突然感到了安心。

母亲继续说：

当时，我本来想要拒绝——因为之后那次产检才知道性别呢。而且我和你爸爸都更想要女孩子，零零碎碎买了一些婴儿用品，也都是女孩子气的，而七濑家的是男孩子。更何况——那时候还是夏天，小遥刚出生，我怎么好意思收。但是七濑太太说，他们第一次有孩子，兴奋过头，衣服和玩具不知不觉买太多了，放在家也是浪费，我要是能收下，算是做好事了。我就只好收下啦。

还是小学生的真琴听傻了。他呆呆地坐在床边，手心出了一把汗，心脏咚咚地跳起来，脸也红了，他不知道他这是怎么了，一想到他穿过遥的衣服，内心就产生一股陌生的情绪，好像快要哭出来一样——但奇怪的是，他并不感到悲伤。

母亲拍了拍发愣的儿子的脸，感叹道：幸好现在你和遥关系这么好，我们两家也不错，不然我总觉得怪不好意思的。

之后的事情，真琴就不怎么记得起来了，记忆跳过好多个日夜——他第一次在医院见到弟弟妹妹，两个小婴儿分别穿上了黄色和蓝色的小衣服，脸红彤彤皱巴巴地放声大哭，他却不觉得她们丑，低下头亲了一人一口。

遥正在聚精会神地切洋葱，眼睛熏得亮晶晶的，抽出纸巾擦了脸才回答沉浸在回忆里的真琴：“那件事，我好像也听我妈说过。”

一个人的记忆变成共享的过去，真琴开心起来，又递了两张纸巾给遥：“嘿嘿，不知道为什么，想到我还穿过遥的衣服，就好快乐，又好兴奋。”

遥擤了鼻子，抬起还有些红的眼睛看真琴：“不——你没穿过。那些衣服是我的，但送给你家时，是全新的。”

如多年前的回忆中那般，听了这话，真琴又傻了，良久，才长长叹出一口气：“……怎么这样。”

“我妈怎么可能把穿过的衣服送人——倒是你，整天都在想什么。”遥听起来很无奈，也跟着小声叹气，取了挂在墙上的不锈钢汤勺给真琴，“帮我把汤盛出来。”

梦想破灭，真琴委屈地瘪嘴，但还是听话地去橱柜里找了汤碗出来：“因为，现在的我根本穿不了遥的衣服嘛。”

他边说边抱着碗绕过遥、挪向锅边。

傍晚六时的夕阳带着残夏的热量，透过阳台的玻璃门照进屋里，在遥的后背上留下一个白色的不规则光圈。真琴眯起眼，屋内没开灯，橘色的斜射日光让他一直错看了遥上衣的颜色。

——真琴终于发现，遥在围裙后套着的那件衬衫，是他的。

对他来说刚好的短袖款式，在遥身上变成了松垮的中袖，后摆垂下，遮住了屁股。

打量了遥片刻，真琴终于挪开视线。边盛汤，他边哼起了歌。遥自然不明所以，抱着胳膊等着灶上锅里的油热，转头见到真琴毫不掩饰的笑容，忍不住凑过去给了恋人一个湿漉漉的吻。


	2. 本命巧克力的故事

十二月的最后一天，假期中的女高中生橘兰起了个大早，洗漱后，她用卷发棒快速整理了发型，便急匆匆地离开了家。

今天是两个哥哥从东京回家的日子。

——这话并不准确。橘家三个小孩，最大的是真琴，兰和莲是双胞胎，两人一般大。另一个无中生有的哥哥，指的是住在石阶上、鸟居旁的七濑家的遥。遥和真琴是童年玩伴，在兰的印象里，这两人几乎形影不离，亲密到让旁观者不适的程度，所以，小学快结束时，她无意间听见父母谈论这两人坠入了爱河，毫不惊讶，甚至觉得恋情发生得有些姗姗来迟。出于这层关系，兰小时候总是叫“小遥哥哥”，进入青春期后，这个称呼渐渐使她害羞起来，她和学校里的朋友谈起自家哥哥和遥，干脆一并称作“哥哥们”，后来那两人登记结婚了，也只说称呼按她习惯的叫就好，不用特意改口。

这两个哥哥，前几年已经大学毕业，成为了社会人，自然是不需要年轻的妹妹特意去迎接的。前一晚，莲听说兰要特意起早、坐电车去机场，也十分困惑：“他们俩从机场打车回来不就好了，你去还添乱。”

“我当然并不想去当那两个人的电灯泡！——我是有求于人。”兰叉着腰反驳。

莲转了转眼睛，这才明白兰说的是什么事，他家大哥是个好好先生——兰是有求于遥；而向遥求助的话，必定是为了她半年前就在计划的事情。但在莲看来，时间明明还绰绰有余，也不是非得是遥来教她，不过，他一向参不透同龄女生的心思——哪怕多年前曾共享一个子宫也一样。他留下一句“那你好好表现”，回了房间。

*

自家的妹妹也会喜欢上某个男生，这件事真琴不是没有想过；而十指不沾阳春水的妹妹会情愿下厨、亲手做巧克力，这也并不会让他太吃惊——毕竟，就连曾经被渚冠上“厨房毁灭者”称号的他自己，也早已习惯为训练繁忙、无暇烹饪的遥做便当了。

但是，妹妹向他求助，要遥教她做巧克力，真琴是没想过的。

遥中学时便经常一个人在家，在七濑太太和自家母亲的指导下，渐渐练出了一手好厨艺，他们俩刚刚上京那会儿，遥做的料理，慰藉了真琴的胃袋和怀念家乡的心灵。所以，对一段恋情的开始至关重要的本命巧克力，兰想要一个好老师指导，倒也合情合理。

但真琴想拒绝，出于一个极其幼稚又自私的想法。

——他从来没在情人节收到过遥送的巧克力。

别说是亲手做的本命巧克力了，就连在便利店结账时随手一抓的kitkat都没有过。读书时，真琴总能和班级里的所有同学保持好关系，而不少朋友又知道他对巧克力的嗜好，因此，情人节那天，他的桌上总是堆满了为了表达感谢友谊的义理巧克力。回家后，全家人分着吃，也要两三天才能消化干净。

遥总是无言地看着真琴抱着鼓鼓囊囊、拉不上拉链的书包回家。

那时，遥心里一定想，他根本没办法分清是谁送的巧克力。

真琴的确分不太清楚，但是有一件事他很清楚：

里面没有他喜欢的人送的巧克力。

就算如此，真琴每年都会送遥巧克力。他自己在家尝试做过好几次，不是没法凝固，就是太甜——而遥不怎么喜欢甜食，于是只能搭上电车，坐去几站外的那家超级市场，站在货架前紧张地计算，掏出口袋里的两大把硬币结账——全是他从零花钱里省下来的。遥有时会问，怎么送他这么好的东西，真琴也只是笑着敷衍过去，说是感谢遥一直陪伴在他身边，友谊万岁，自然值得比便利店里的那些更好的。

他不敢让遥察觉到他的心意。

至于一个月后的回礼，他更是没有奢望过。遥看起来就像是和情人节绝缘的体质，真琴甚至偶尔怀疑，遥是否明白大家来来回回送着礼物，究竟是因为什么。

后来，弯弯绕绕，真琴还是将心思与遥说开，两人变成了情侣，再也没必要玩你送我猜的游戏，巧克力里埋藏的心意与等待全部成为一段酸涩的回忆。

已经是旧事了，自己竟然还这般介意，男人的嫉妒心到底是有多么强烈。真琴苦笑起来，又看了看趴在沙发扶手上露出可怜表情的妹妹，深吸一口气，说：“好，我先问问，遥今天要和他爸妈去买新浴缸来着，说不定还没到家。”

遥在家。不仅如此，问清了真琴家中有什么原料后，他拎着一罐椰子油、一瓶香草精、一袋碎榛子、一版软模具过来了。

兰留在厨房，兴奋地翻找多余的围裙。真琴去为遥开门。两人回岩鸢后便各住各家，好几天没亲近了，这下忍不住站在玄关——遥连外套都没来得及脱——抱了好一会儿。

真琴嗅着遥耳后的皮肤，鼻子被柔软的发梢弄得痒痒的，问：“你会巧克力？兰一副把身家性命都压在你身上的样子，一会儿万一做坏了，估计要哭鼻子。”

遥的脑袋还埋在真琴的胸前，声音听起来闷闷的：“放心，我会做。”

不愧是我可靠的老婆，真琴忍不住又亲了亲遥的发顶，才松开他。但他又转念一想：遥明明会做，却还没给他做过，这完全说不过去嘛……！

家居服上还残留着遥指尖的温度，真琴垂着眉毛领着遥进了厨房。

兰正在搅拌可可粉和蜂蜜，就算在真琴看来，两者也根本没有可能混合起来，遥则是直接被兰的天才设想气笑了，一边去拉她越搅越欢快的手，一边叫真琴去锅上热他带来的椰子油。

真琴有些心不在焉，还在冥思苦想——遥遥为什么不给我做巧克力我想吃！罐口朝下，他对着炖锅用力敲冻成块的椰子油。他又错误估计了他的力量，意识到时，半瓶油都掉了下来，白花花的固液体堆在锅的中央。

那厢，遥重新教兰量好了配料的分量，可可粉、蜂蜜、香草精和榛子碎分别盛在四个小碗里。他转过身去检查真琴，真琴正手忙脚乱地试图用汤匙将多出来的椰子油舀回去。

遥抱住了头，要求真琴放下手中的一切物品，回客厅陪父母看电视。见遥的语气不妙，真琴乖乖听话，双手举高，小步离开了他本不应该涉足的圣地。

坐在沙发上，一边看着播放中的刑侦剧，真琴一边竖起耳朵捕捉厨房的动静，妹妹和他一样是个料理黑洞，如果不慎又把遥惹毛了，他随时可以冲进去救场——骂我可以，我很乐意，但不可以骂我妹妹。

厨房出乎意料地平静，不时传来模糊的讲话声，还有两个人的笑声，真琴觉得他之前大概是想错了，说不定那两个人正边搅和巧克力浆，边嘲笑他毛手毛脚呢。

刑侦剧的片尾曲响起。遥和兰从厨房里出来。解了围裙，兰一屁股坐在真琴身边：“啊——好可惜！都演完了。”

“要谈恋爱是你，想看电视剧也是你。”母亲毫不留情地戳穿女儿，“兰，往这边坐点。”

“我还不是怕遥哥没空。”兰不情愿地挪到父母中间。真琴抬头看一直站着的遥，遥心领神会，也脱了围裙，坐在他旁边。

“巧克力呢？做好了？”真琴问。

遥没回答，反而去看兰，两个人心照不宣地笑了起来，不知刚刚在厨房共享了什么秘密。

父亲也一头雾水，拍女儿的后背：“你和遥两个人笑什么呢。”

兰又笑了一会，这才解惑：“我刚刚在厨房和遥哥说，哥哥肯定不知道等巧克力凝固要好久——我记得哥哥以前试着做巧克力，隔几分钟跑去厨房看一下，最后等不及了，就把软趴趴的巧克力酱丢给我和莲吃。”

闻言，父母也笑了起来：“是有这回事。”

真琴脸红了，说不上来是恼还是羞。遥显然也想笑，但憋住了，真琴搂着他的肩膀，感到遥忍耐得辛苦，一抖一抖的。

“你就笑我吧——反正你还不是和这样的我结婚了。”真琴认命地捏了捏遥的肩膀。

遥笑着倒在他的怀里。

次日清晨，兰跳着小步去冰箱里取巧克力。真琴正坐在桌边吃早餐，看着妹妹托着两大版冰巧克力向他炫耀：“铛铛——！大成功！”

兰将模具放在桌上。一版是粉红色外框的，巧克力凝固成爱心型，显然，那是兰毫不掩盖的少女思春心；另外一版则是天蓝色，形状则是——

真琴眯起眼睛，扭着脖子去看那固结成细长、不规则形状的巧克力。

这个形状，他很熟悉。

——长长的、不怎么可爱的小鱼巧克力，装在朴素的白色纸盒里，没有署名，也没有留下只言片语在卡片上，在高二那年的情人节清晨，出现在他的课桌抽屉里。

真琴抬起头，问正在开心地转圈圈的妹妹：“我能吃一块吗？这个小鱼的。”

“全吃掉——都没关系！反正情人节前我还要做新的。”兰说着，从软模具里挤出一块来端详，“而且吧，这个鱼也不可爱，虽然遥哥挺喜欢的，但我可送不出手。”

真琴没有说话，他也挤了一块出来，放进嘴里。

啊——是他吃过的小鱼。

难忘的味道带真琴回到高校二年级的那个早上——

到了学校，他突然肚子痛，便叫遥先去教室。

解决完肚子的问题，回到教室，他放下书包，看见了抽屉深处的那个小盒子，打开来一瞧，是一堆外观很深海的小鱼巧克力。探身出去，他隔着窄窄的走廊用手指戳正托着下巴望着窗外发呆的遥的胳膊：你看到这份巧克力是谁放的吗？

遥没有回头，还望着窗外：没看见有人过来。

问了也是白问，遥这样子，肯定又在盯游泳池了。他摇了摇头，咬了一口小鱼巧克力。

！！！

他又咬了一口：好好吃！无论是甜度，还是里面夹的果仁的脆感，都是他偏好的，还散发出一股淡而美妙的香草气息。吃完手上这块，他捡出一块递给遥：你也尝尝，真的好好吃。

遥转过头来，就着真琴的手指咬了一口，咀嚼：就一般吧，但是，鱼好可爱。

遥的眼睛亮晶晶的。

鱼的样子怎么样都好！遥不能领会巧克力的真正乐趣，这是无可奈何的事情，真琴叹气，又吃了一块巧克力。

但他真的好想知道，这是什么牌子的巧克力。

——当时，他这么想了。

直到高校毕业，真琴每次去超市，都在货架前反复寻找又丑又好吃的深海小鱼巧克力，但是一无所获。

找不到是自然的。

望着近在咫尺的、从自家冰箱里取出来的小鱼们，真琴暗暗发笑，为他年少时那迟钝的观察力，为他和遥都缺少的勇敢与直率——被毫无察觉的心上人夸奖亲手做的巧克力“好好吃”，那时的遥又在想什么呢？会后悔没有将那盒小鱼当面交给他吗？

“兰。”他喊了妹妹的名字，“记得亲手把巧克力交给那个小子。”

兰笑着点头：

“那是当然！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 巧克力的食谱参考了这个：  
https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/236212/homemade-melt-in-your-mouth-dark-chocolate-paleo/  
能不能做成功、实际口感究竟如何——我并不知道。


End file.
